1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a coin processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A coin processing apparatus has a function that identifies coins dropped in a coin dropping opening, automatically takes in the coins to the inside of the apparatus, and houses the coins in coin containers provided in accordance with the denominations of coins while dispensing other coins that have been housed in the coin containers to a coin dispensing port as change for a requested amount of money in response to a change dispensing request from, for example, external equipment. The coin processing apparatus includes various types of conveying means for dispensing coins, which may cause a coin stay therein, and the apparatus is configured to detect this coin stay.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-123247 discloses that a coin stay is detected, during coin dispensing, by sensors disposed on the downstream side of a dispensing stop mechanism, one sensor counting dispensing, for each denomination, while the other sensor identifying the denominations of the coins.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-128340 discloses that, when coins are conveyed sequentially with a plurality of conveying belts connected in series and a coin stay occurs on the downstream side, a conveyance drive on the upstream side of the dispensing stop mechanism is adjusted sequentially, and that the coin stay is detected by a coin stay detecting unit that is provided for each of the connecting units of the conveyance belts.